


Monster der Nacht

by The9thPrincess



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The9thPrincess/pseuds/The9thPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die schrecklichsten Monster lauern nicht unter dem Bett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster der Nacht

"John."

"Sherlock.... Geh nicht..."

Und dann Stille. 

\------------------------------------ 

In Schweiß gebadet und keuchend wachte John Watson auf, wie so oft.   
Er hatte einen Alptraum - an sich nichts Besonderes - aber er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass es nicht diesmal um Irak ging. Es gab keine Schüsse, Explosionen oder Stöhnen von Verwundeten, und trotzdem war er verstörter als seine Kriegserinnerungen ihn jemals hinterlassen haben.   
Dabei ist in diesem Traum nicht viel passiert. Ein lautes pfeifendes Geräusch war zunächst zu hören, wie von einem starken Wind, aber dann wurde es abrupt still. Zu einem ungewissen Zeitpunkt hatte er das Gefühl, als ob jemand seinen Namen gesagt hätte, doch er wusste nicht mehr, wer es war, und als die Stimme verstummte, übermannte ihn plötzlich ein solch gewaltiges Gefühl der Einsamkeit, dass er zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt ist wie Lots Frau. Erstarrt blieb er in der Einsamkeit gefangen, tausende Jahre vergingen, bevor er endlich zitternd aufwachen konnte. 

Langsam öffnete John seine Augen, die nächtliche Dunkelheit hüllte ihn ein wie ein Kokon. 

Draußen nieselte es, nichts untypisches für London. Feine Tropfen pochten ans Fenster, das sanfte Geräusch weckte nach einer Weile endlich ein Gefühl von Gegenwart in ihm: John Watson, 38 Jahre alt, Arzt. Wohnhaft in Baker Street 211b, Freund von Sherlock Holmes. 

Sherlock.

Das Verlangen, Sherlock zu sehen, erwachte plötzlich zum Leben und nahm sogleich sein ganzes Bewusstsein ein. John sprang auf, fuhr sich kurz mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Bekleidet war er nur mit einem alten Schlafshirt und Boxershorts, aber das war nicht wichtig für den Moment, denn wichtig war nur Sherlock. Ihn zu sehen war das Einzige, das John vor der Starre retten konnte, genauso wie er damals der Einzige war, der ihn von dem Stock und dem Tremor in der Hand befreien konnte.

Im Wohnzimmer lag der Detektiv auf der Couch, nachlässig in seinen Morgenmantel gewickelt, die Augen halb geschlossen wie die einer schläfrigen Katze. John wusste aber, dass Sherlock alles andere als schläfrig war. Die Essenz von Sherlock, sein immerwacher Verstand, brauchte die Hülle nur zum Transport, und allein von dem körperlichen konnte man nicht auf den geistigen Zustand schließen. 

Wortlos setzte sich John zu Sherlock auf die Couch, knapp am Rand, damit er ihn nicht störte.   
Er hat kein Licht angemacht, deshalb war seine Nachtsicht immer noch makellos. Sogleich fuhr es John durch den Kopf, dass makellos ein Wort war, mit dem man auch Sherlock beschreiben konnte. Die Nacht hat alles Farbe mit sich genommen, sein Freund war eine Skulptur ganz aus Grauschattierungen: Anthrazitfarbene Locken umrahmten wirr blasse, edle Gesichtszüge, silbrig grau schimmernde Augen blickten durch lange Wimpern, und der schlanke Körper streckte sich endlos hin wie ein dichter Nebel, der John gefangen nehmen und nie wieder loslassen würde, wenn er es zuließe.

John bekam einen trockenen Hals. Er wollte nicht sprechen und den Moment zerstören, doch dies war einer jener Augenblicke, da Sherlock so ätherisch schien, dass John fürchtete, er würde gleich verschwinden wie ein blasser Atemhauch in der winterkalten Luft, wenn nicht etwas ihn festhielt. Vorsichtig flüsterte John seinen Namen, flüsterte "Sherlock...", und konnte dabei fast sehen, wie dies gesprochene Wort zu einem durchsichtigen Band wurde, zart schillernd durch alles Graue, und wie so oft war es das Einzige, das Sherlock von den Extasen der reinen Vernunft zurückholte.

Sherlock bewegte seinen Kopf ein winziges Stück und richtete den Blick auf John. Ein wenig fremd und fragend schien der Ausdruck darin zunächst zu sein, als ob Sherlock ihn noch erst erkennen müsste, doch er erwärmte sich binnen weniger Herzschläge. In der nächtlichen Stille streckte John bedächtig seine Hand aus und berührte Sherlocks Stirn mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Es war eine zögernde Bewegung, mehrere Minuten schienen zu vergehen, bis die Finger endlich auf kühle, marmorne Haut trafen, und genauso zögernd glitten sie dann nach unten, über flatternde Augenlider, umschattet im feinen Blau. Über fast blutleere Wangen, die von der Askese kündeten.

Hin zu den überraschend vollen und sinnlichen Lippen.

John fragte nicht, woher er seinen Mut nahm. Weit entfernt schien der Tagesanbruch zu sein, die grausame Sonne, die alles bloßlegte und verhöhnte. Direkt hinter ihm waren die Einsamkeit und die Starre, die ihm aus dem Traum gefolgt waren, sie schlichen um ihn herum und lauerten darauf, dass er seinen Mut wieder verlor, damit sie ihn wieder ganz haben konnten, doch er ignorierte sie. Allmählich stieg Hitze empor, die an Johns Körper hochkroch wie Urwald-Lianen, und ging schließlich von seinen Fingerspitzen auf Sherlock über. Da erwachte der Detektiv zum Leben wie Pygmalions Galatea, Wangen und Lippen röteten sich zart, silberne Augen weiteten sich kurz, um sich sogleich zu schließen, während John sich behutsam runterbeugte und Sherlock endlich küsste.

Schmale und geschwungene Lippen berührten einander zaghaft, fast keusch, und verharrten. Nach einem kurzen Moment trennten sie sich wieder, verblieben jedoch nah beieinander. John atmete Sherlocks Duft tief ein, er erinnerte an Pinienwald und Meereswind, vermischt mit einem Hauch Wärme. Ein leiser Schmerz machte sich in seiner Brust bereit, und um ihn zu vertreiben begrub John seine Hand in Sherlocks Locken, legte seinen Kopf auf Sherlocks Schulter, die Stirn direkt an seinem Puls, doch es half nicht.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Sherlock.“

Sherlock sprach nicht.

"Sherlock...".

Als wieder keine Antwort kam, krallte John seine Finger in Sherlocks Morgenmantel fest, der seltsam substanzlos war. 

Wo ist die Wärme?  
Wo ist der Puls?

Wo ist Sherlock.

Plötzlich erinnerte sich John wieder.   
Das Grauen des Augenblicks, als er sah, wie Sherlocks Körper vom Dach fiel, das laute Rauschen des Blutes in seinem Kopf, der Aufprall, und dann Stille. Abrupt stützte er sich auf, und da war er, bloß Sherlocks Morgenmantel, den er auf der Couch so drapiert hat, dass er eine menschliche Form hatte, Sherlocks Schattenriss. Mit dem er redete, damit er so tun konnte, als sei Sherlock noch bei ihm.   
Verzweiflung brach ein, die Grabesstille der Einsamkeit umfing ihn in Sekundenschnelle, und er war zu erstarrt um zu weinen oder zu trauern, denn jede Bewegung tat mehr weh als er ertragen konnte. Es war eine lange, regnerische Nacht, und nur eine von vielen, die er so verbringen würde. 

Er war John Watson, 38 Jahre alt, Arzt. Wohnhaft in Baker Street 211b. 

Allein.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich danke jedem, der sich die Zeit genommen hat, um diese kurze Geschichte zu lesen, und freue mich über jegliches (konstruktive) Feedback.


End file.
